Hipnotizame
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Una muerte... una cancción... harry no puede vivir... entren... y dejen sus reviews malos o buenos y para los curiosos EPILOGO
1. Default Chapter

Cada paso duele mas, sé que debí ser más valiente, pero... como saber lo que pasaría ese día. Yo, el niño que vivió no pude evitar su muerte...  
  
********************* FLASH BACK************************************  
  
Vamos Harry?  
  
adonde quieres ir Ginny? Esta nevando  
  
Vamos Harry no ves que esta muy lindo. Dijo Ginny poniendo haciendo puchero  
  
Entonces iré sola... adiós. Se despidió Ginny dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a Harry .  
  
********************* FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************************  
  
Si hubiera sabido que esa seria la ultima vez que la vería hubiese ido con ella. Pensaba Harry mientras se alejaba del lugar que más odiaba en el mundo, el lugar en el que descansaba su amada Ginny  
  
Mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar recordaba ese fatídico día, el día que le arrebato la vida a una pequeña inocente alma, la cual sin tener culpa alguna pago por un error, SU error...  
  
Mi error... susurro Harry mientras sentía que una lagrima recorría su rostro. Paro y callo de rodillas al pasto no podía creer que la había perdido, no podía ser cierto. Se paro y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.  
  
Llego a su departamento se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a llorar, lloraba como nunca antes. Después de una hora de estar sentado en el sillón recordando y tratando de armar un rompecabezas al cual le faltaban miles de piezas se dirigió a su habitación, la cual había compartido hasta tres días antes con su amada. Recorrió cada rincón del lugar, todo le recordaba a ella.  
  
Abrió un cajón y encontró una pequeña caja en la cual había muchos papeles entre los cuales reconoció uno. Lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo leyó, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios...  
  
*****************FLASH BACK*****************************************  
  
Vamos Ginny llegaremos tarde  
  
Ya voy!! Grito Ginny desde la habitación, salió después de cinco minutos se veia hermosa con un vestido no muy apretado blanco " parece princesa" penso Harry  
  
Vamos? Pregunto Harry ofreciéndole el brazo a Ginny  
  
Claro... donde iremos?  
  
Iremos a un lugar muggle que te gustara  
  
Cuando llegaron Ginny quedo impresionada era una Discoteque. Entraron pidieron uno tragos y se pusieron a conversar. Después de una hora Ginny se dio cuenta de que harry se había ido pero que estaba en la cabina del DJ  
  
por favor. Pedía Harry solo es una canción no importara  
  
Esta bien quien la presentara usted?  
  
Claro  
  
Ginny ya estaba aburriéndose cuando escucho su nombre por los parlantes  
  
PARA LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA DE ESTE LUGAR GINNY WESLEY DE LA PERSONA QUE MAS LA QUIERE EN EL MUNDO...  
  
Pude cerrar los ojos  
  
mas no pude dejar de verte  
  
y dejar de dormir  
  
mas no dejar de soñar  
  
puedo callar las voces  
  
mas no puedo dejar de oírte  
  
puedo dejar de ser  
  
pero no puedo dejar de estar  
  
Bésame, hipnotízame  
  
ya no me importa mas  
  
robame el alma, hechízame  
  
puedo clamar mi mente  
  
mas no puedo calmar mi sangre  
  
y puedo ser sincero sin dejar de mentir  
  
puedo quedarme cerca  
  
mas no puedo dejar de huirte  
  
puedo cambiar mi vida  
  
mas no puedo cambiarme a mí... Bésame, hipnotízame  
  
ya no me importa mas  
  
robame el alma, hechízame  
  
bésame, intoxícame  
  
ya no me importa ser  
  
un ser sin alma, atrápame... Bésame, idiotízame...  
  
ya no me importa ser  
  
un ser sin alma, atrápame Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento Harry se acerco y le dijo  
  
Tu eres la persona que mas amo en todo este mundo... pero no pudo terminar ya que Ginny lo había besado, fue un beso lleno de amor ternura todo lo que Harry había soñado...  
  
****************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************************************  
  
Recordó que Ginny había estado tres días escuchando la canción para poder escribir la letra. Corrió a la sala y puso la canción, sentado en el sillón se durmió pensando en su Ginny. Bésame, idiotízame...  
  
ya no me importa ser  
  
un ser sin alma, atrápame...  
FIN  
  
Que puedo decir... según yo esta muy lindo... bueno dejen reviews por favor...  
"La canción es Hipnotízame de fobia" 


	2. Eilogo

Este es el agradecimiento a todos los que me mandaron reviews...  
  
Melody: pues bien aquí tienes el motivo de la muerte de Ginny y el sufrimiento de Harry ( gracias por darme la idea de un epilogo) chau ( sigue leyendo)  
  
Mep1: Gracias mep por el apoyo que siempre me brindas ^_^  
  
Milly Chan1: jajaj eso espero... ya que esta genial. A lo que se refiere al mi fic, gracias por entenderme... AGUANTARME ( sobre todo ) apoyarme jijiji ^_^  
  
Agradezco también a tres amigas... Camila Vergara y a Tania P. Y a la Viviana Marín  
  
EPILOGO  
  
Era una mañana hermosa... fría pero linda pensó Ginny, se volteo y vio a su amante, con su pelo revuelo " es tan hermoso" pensó, lo contemplo unos segundos hasta que el cuerpo de su amante se estremeció.  
  
Ginny se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante, entro al baño y se mojo las manos ( ya que era una mañana fría y Ginny tenia la característica de ser de manos muy heladas... lo que por cierto no le agradaba mucho a Harry), avanzo  
  
sigilosamente hacia el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba de espaldas a ella, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirroja.  
  
Se acostó nuevamente, pero con un propósito. Le levanto cuidadosamente la parte de arriba del pijama, luego puso sus manos frías en la espalda de Harry.  
  
HAAA!!!! POR DIOS GINNY TUS MANOS ESTAN HELADAS  
  
jajajaja lo lamento no me resistí Dijo Ginny riendo, hoy hace un día muy lindo anda vamos a dar un paseo si?  
  
Ginny... por que siempre haces eso?  
  
Por que te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no me contuve... jiji  
  
Anda sigamos durmiendo que es muy temprano. Dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny por la cintura y tapándose para seguir durmiendo  
  
A eso sí que no!!! Vamos dormilón!!! Es hora de levantarse ya es muy tarde!!! Dijo Ginny destapando a Harry, el cual no tuvo mas alternativa que levantarse.  
  
Después de un rico desayuno ( preparado por Ginny ). Harry se sentó en un sillón a leer una reviste de quiddich cuando Ginny se sienta a su lado y abrazándolo le dice  
  
Vamos Harry?  
  
adonde quieres ir Ginny? Esta nevando  
  
Vamos Harry no ves que esta muy lindo. Dijo Ginny poniendo haciendo puchero  
  
Ya que no consiguió respuesta se levanto molesta...  
  
Entonces iré sola... adiós. Se despidió Ginny dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a Harry .  
  
Estando fuera del edificio Ginny empezó a caminar en dirección al parque, "se veía tan bello durmiendo". Ginny seguía caminando observaba como caía la nieve, era lo que más le gustaba hacer.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque. No se dio cuenta que un muchacho de 20 años aproximadamente se sentó a su lado.  
  
Tu eres la novia de Potter verdad?  
  
Si, por que?  
  
Creo que ya que tu tienes vínculos cercanos con ese cretino pagaras tu o me equivoco?  
  
No se a lo que te refieres... Pero Ginny no pudo continuar ya que alguien le había pegado un tiro en la espalda el cual se llevo la vida de Ginny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Harry al darse cuenta de que su Ginny no llegaba se empezó a preocupar, llamo a Ron pero este no estaba " seguramente salió con Hermione". Decidió salir a buscarla.  
  
Recorrió calles y calles hasta que se encontró con el muchacho que había estado en el parque minutos antes, al darse cuenta de esto Harry se asusto, se dio cuenta que venia desde el parque. Al llegar vio una multitud de personas entorno a una chica que yacía en el piso de la cual solo reconoció el cabello rojizo...  
  
Cada paso duele mas, sé que debí ser más valiente, pero... como saber lo que pasaría ese día. Yo, el niño que vivió no pude evitar su muerte...  
  
BUENO AQUI ESTA EL POR QUE LA MUERTE DE GINNY... TRISTE NO?  
ESTE EPILOGO ESTA ESCRITO GRACIAS A MELODY  
DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ( MALOS Y BUENOS) 


End file.
